Detention Hall
by LawAbidingShota
Summary: So. A bunch of Mario villians and anti-heroes in detention. And somehow Mario and Daisy got sucked into the mix. Is this truly just an hour of nothingness? Well? IS IT? -HIATUS-
1. You know when you first get there

**Ack! Detention! And a bunch of villains! OH NOES! Well, this was inspired by the fact that I had detention the other day -.-;...**

* * *

**Setting: Detention Hall**

**Characters: Dimentio **(Detention for the use of prohibited magic and flinging a starburst at a teacher, knocking her out)

**Fawful **(Detention for talking consistently during another detention)

**Nastasia **(Detention because of Dimentio)

**Mr.L **(Detention for threatening to blow up the school with Brobot if the teacher did fail to correct his test results..*typical*)

**Daisy (**Detention for cursing out L during the test)

**Mario **(Detention for homework. Said that the reason why he couldn't turn it in was because he touched a fire flower earlier and touched his paper. Immediately turning to ashes. Although this was true, he still got it. Fight with Bowser earlier and L)

**Doopliss **(Detention for impersonating a teacher)

**Mimi **(Detention for impersonating the teacher's assistant along with Doopliss)

**Bowser (**Detention for attempting to kidnap Peach for the billionth time and having a fight with Mario while the teacher was knocked out)

**Shadow Queen **(Detention for killing Grodus earlier with a lightning bolt during the time that Mimi and Doopliss were impersonating the teacher)

**Pauline **(Detention for harassing Peach during the time that Mimi and Doopliss were impersonating the teacher)

**Wario and Waluigi **(Detention for having a spitball fight during the time that Daisy was curing out L during the test and Mimi and Doopliss were impersonating the teacher and Bowser tried to kidnap Peach)

**

* * *

**

This is the completely pointless story about how fate brought these various Mario characters and villains together for a gathering called: Detention Hall. On this fateful day inside of the school, you could hear the sliding of feet across the linoleum floors and the sighing and muttering as the bright lights of the classroom blinded the students—

Alright. I hate detail. Let's start with the flower princess trudging into the classroom. She was pissed. Very pissed. In fact, if she was even more pissed, the school would be blown to bits. Muttering under her breath, she spotted Mario who was already seated at a desk, "You too?"

"Yep." The plumber sighed, glaring at Bowser who was seated across the room, bored as hell.

"Wouldn't expect you to be here…" Daisy slung her overweight backpack on a desk and sat down in an empty desk near Mario.

"Did you see what happened to my paper last period?"

"Yeah. But still! It wasn't your fault.."

"Exactly!...So..why are you here?"

Daisy groaned , "…L…"

Mario dramatically facepalmed, "Really? He's messing with you again?"

"Yep..I wouldn't care if he gets thrown to the Underwhere right about now—"

"I HAVE ARRIVAL!" Fawful burst through the doors.

"NO ONE CARES, YOU FREAK!" Bowser yelled.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"MAKE ME!"

Mario and Daisy rolled their eyes at Fawful and Bowser arguing again. This was usual, "Dais. You really need to control your temper."

"Yeah. You're like the umpteenth person to say that today, thanks." She said sarcastically.

Then, a girl with a short red halter dress opened the door and walked-no. Cat walked into the classroom chewing a piece of gum. Flipping her brown hair back, she blew a bubble and stood as if waiting for an introduction.

"Pauline." Mario said stiffly, knowing about the incident earlier with Peach.

"Mario…Daisy." She said Daisy's name sourly

"Pauline."

"Dumb and dumber."

"Whore," Daisy said under her breath. Pauline then took a seat on the other side of Mario, who started to grab his things and move.

"No. Stay."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Mario dropped back into his seat and slouched. Just his luck.

Next, Wario and Waluigi walked in, bickering as usual, "GIMME A BREADSTICK, WARIO!"

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MINE AND I SAID SO!"

"MOM SAID TO SHARE!"

"WHO CARES?" Wario shoved the breadstick down his throat.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi whined, then he spotted the orange princess, "..Hey tutz—"

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Daisy snapped, clenching her fists, "I've already got another moron to deal with!"

Waluigi flinched and hung his head, picking a seat. Wario rolled his eyes and pulled a bag of chips from his backpack.

"Dude, can you spare some?" Bowser whispered to Wario. The fat guy sighed and gave Bowser his bag. He grabbed pretty much everything besides the crumbs.

"HEY!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Your face! It gives me the chortles!"

"SHADDAP!"

Daisy turned to Mario again, "So…who's doing detention for today?"

"I think it was—"

A teacherly-looking Toad walked into the classroom, "SHUT UP! This is detention, not recess! So zip it, you big doofuses!"

"Mimi. We know it's you. Cut it out."

The shape-shifter returned to her normal form, today wearing a yellow sundress, "Sorry…party-poopers."

"She was just messin' around. That was perfect, Mimi." Doopliss came into the doorway.

"Why thank you!"

Pauline rolled her eyes and snapped her gum, "Isn't that the whole reason why you're here?"

"…yeah."

"I thought so."

"Whatever." Mimi and Doopliss took a seat.

"Ah ha ha ha," the jester known as the Master of Dimensions and the Pleaser of Crowds, teleported into the room, "And so I arrive like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic—"

"Enough with the metaphors!" Bowser snapped, "I've already gotten an earful from this guy!"

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Bowser."

"What're you doin' here, Dimmy?" Mimi asked, "Ya could've just skipped like last time!"

"Yes..about that.." the jester floated over to her, "I got caught."

"Ah."

Daisy laughed under her breath.

"I hear laughter."

"You were supposed to," she said, "But. I gotta thank you, Dims. For knocking out that stupid teacher last period..Grambi, she wouldn't stop talking!"

Dimentio smiled, "Considering of which what happened, I'm surprised you're talking to me."

Yeah, yeah ,yeah…Daisy thought to herself, "By the way, have you seen him?"

"Ah. No, I haven't, actually."

"Good."

Mimi and Fawful piped up, "Are we talking about L here?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Not much of a surprise that he'll try to ditch—"

"DIMENTIO!" A very sharply dressed girl with red rimmed glasses came storming in, "DETENTION? I'VE NEVER GOTTEN DETENTION N MY LIFE!"

"Nassy, I never actually TOLD you to hypnotize the vice principal. I just gave a suggestion."

"ARG!" Nastasia groaned, "Now I'll never have time to finish my homework!"

"Like anyone does it anyway," Waluigi said.

"I second that."

"Same here," Doopliss raised his hand.

"Oh Grambi…"

* * *

**So. Where is Shadow Queen and L? Yeah. I don't know. This will go on for a few chapters**


	2. And it begins

**WOOT! So I have decided that L and Luigi are two different people. Just so I can get on Daisy's last nerve! YAY! If you haven't guessed already, this is High School :P. On with Chapter Two!**

* * *

Mario looked at the clock. It's only been ten minutes since he had gotten there. Still no sign of the Shadow Queen or—wait. Too late.

Daisy's stomach lurched when the door creaked open. The room got colder and a slight more gloomier if it was even possible. Just when she thought it was—phew. No. It wasn't L.

It was the Shadow Queen.

Wait. That's bad too, isn't it? Well, she DID kill someone not too long ago. Anyways, she glided into the room and it fell silent. Wario and Waluigi stopped arguing, Fawful stopped talking to Bowser, Dimentio stopped flirting with Mimi, and Doopliss stopped glowering at Dimentio. Nastasia just continued to read some stupid Shakespeare book, I don't remember. As the SQ walked to a desk in the back, everyone couldn't help but shiver.

"She didn't get suspended.."

"Ppft. Forget suspension. Expelled?"

"If they try to expel her or get her suspended..do you know what would happen?"

"End of all worlds—"

"Don't forget dimensions."

"Your dimension might get destroyed, Dimmy."

"Shut up."

"What about Castle Bleck, huh? Would she destroy that too?"

"What kind of question is that, Mimikins?"

"You fools act like I can't hear you," SQ said, coldly.

Everyone shut their lips after that.

So it stayed like this for a while. No one dared to speak. Not one person…until Waluigi's cellphone rang playing Carmelldansen. You know that weird song that everyone thinks is Japanese, but it's Swedish? Yes. That one.

"What the hell…?"

"That ain't my phone, I swear! My Droid has Highway To Hell as my ringtone!"

"Well, ain't that a shocker.."

"IT'S AN AWESOME SONG!"

Everyone turned to look at Waluigi who turned red. "Uh..I'll get it." He pulled it out and the phone was purple, "Hey! Oh..hey mom…"

Everyone burst into hysterics, except for the SQ who was being a killjoy and Nastasia who was still reading Shakespeare.

"Woow. I can't think of a worse place to have your cellphone, Waluigi!" Doopliss laughed, "What was the second one? In class during a test?"

"I couldn't think of a worst time to almost kill someone..during a test," snickered Wario.

"HEY! He was getting on my last goddamn nerve! What was I supposed to do?" Daisy snapped.

"Let your boyfriend handle it," Mimi said with a smug.

"Luigi? Forget it! If that ass messes with you again, I'll—"

"I can handle him myself, Waluigi." Daisy grumbled, "Luigi doesn't need to do anything."

"Besides. I heard the two of 'em got in another fight before school—"

"You saw that too? It was like fire with fire!"

"The guy called him a wimp! He wasn't just gonna stand there—"

"And face the truth." Laughed Bowser.

"Shut the fuck up, you overgrown turtle!"

Mario sighed. He witnessed the fight as well. Luigi insisted that he could handle it himself, but both L and Luigi got hurt pretty badly. But he couldn't help but wonder what was taking the teacher so long to get there. The faster he came, the faster they could get the hell out of there and on with their lives. Daisy on the other hand hated when she saw Luigi getting bullied. Sure, Luigi and Daisy were besties and everyone thought they were going steady, but Luigi was her peer first. They look out for eachother.

"Ughhh…when is this thing gonna be over?" Pauline groaned.

"It hasn't even—"

"Shut up."

"OOOOH! She said the S-U word!"

"Please. Don't."

"Where the hell is he?"

"Who's doing it anyway?"

"..that new teacher. .."

Groans filled the room.

"How'd you know?"

"They announced it like a few minutes ago.."

"Oh.."

The doors burst open and an elderly blue Toad speed-walked into the room. "ALRIGHT! Everyone sit up straight and put the books away!"

Nastasia unwillingly put her stupid Shakespeare book away underneath her desk. Waluigi quickly stuffed his cellphone into his pocket. Pauline snapped her gum.

"Gum. Trash. NOW!"

"Okay, okay…stupid goddamn—"

"Miss Pauline. Do you have something to say to the class?"

Pauline rolled her eyes and spit out the cherry bubble gum into the trash basket, "No, .."

"Good. Now everyone knows the rules and.." took a glance in the back where the Shadow Queen was sitting calmly in the desk, "Ahem. Miss?"

She slowly rose her head.

"Yes, you. I would like you to move up to the front where I can see you."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I said so."

The Shadow Queen glared at the teacher for a long time, but didn't move an inch from where she was sitting.

"Uuhh..okaaay then..lets just take roll. Um. Dimentio?"

"Here."

"Fawful?"

"I have the sitting within the room."

"Doopliss."

"WHATS UP?"

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Mimi?"

"I am here, hold the applause," she laughed. There was one clap from Pauline and a series of claps from Dimentio who used magic to make it sound like it was coming from all sides of the room.

"I said hold the—"

"Ugh. Wario?"

"Here."

"Throw the chips away."

"Okay."

"Waluigi?"

"Here."

"Mario?"

"Here.."

"Uh..there must be a mistake..it says 'Shadow Queen'?"

"That would be me."

"Okay..Princess Daisy?"

Daisy raised her hand.

"Say 'Here!' or 'Present!' "

"…Here.."

"Okay..um. Is it..L—"

The door opened.

* * *

**Poor Daisy…XD**

**I had detention again today! The dude sitting next to me..his phone went off. And his mother was calling. It was like 'Hello?' 'Hello?'**

**Wish I could've covered for him.**

**-TNFG**


	3. Here Comes Trouble

**I'm sad…but this'll cheer me up :P It's been awhile, huh? Now, I can get this stuff out of my system.**

**Without Further Ado! **

* * *

Ya know? I could waste a bunch of your time describing how Daisy's temper rose as soon as the door opened and how L was not too happy about having to endure a total of sixty minutes with her in the room, but did see it as a perfect opportunity to see what she felt about him besides the fact that she hates his guts. I could also drone on and on about how Mario fought the urge to pummel L to the ground and how the teacher was irritated with the students he had to watch. I could even mention the fact that the only other available seat within the small room was adjacent to the flower princess.

But, I'm not.

I'll tell you about their pleasant chat.

"YOU!" they both hissed at each other as soon as Daisy's icy eyes looked directly at L's grey ones. The poor teacher jumped a bit at the outburst from the two rivals and pushed his small glasses onto his face.

"Oh dear.." whimpered Mimi as she dramatically facepalmed and slunk into her desk.

"Mr.L, would you care to explain why you are late—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?"

L pondered for a moment, then smirked, "Was it because a certain yellow princess lost her temper?"

"No. It's because a certain 'Green Blunder' couldn't keep his mouth shut!"

"Take a seat, Mr.L!"

"Well, excuse me for making a point!"

"You weren't making a point, YOU WERE BEING AN ASS!"

"I've been called worse," L said, nonchalantly.

Daisy balled her fists and muttered under her breath.

"Miss Daisy! This is school, not outside! Watch your mouth!" said the toad who didn't really know how to control the people within the room. Seriously, he shouldn't be even teaching.

Bowser, who was watching the scene that they were making, was amused, "I suggest you guys get a room," he laughed.

Unfortunately, L didn't take the joke, "I suggest you SHUT UP!"

Oh ya, and Bowser was obviously offended, "Alright, greeny! We can take this outside!"

"Stay out of this, Bowser!" snapped Daisy.

Dimentio actually was _very_ amused with his partner getting in a verbal fight with a girl. He tried his best to keep his laughter muffled.

"I would like to see you try, fatty!" taunted L.

"BRING IT!" challenged Bowser, who was starting to get out of his seat. People already started to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!' and Nastasia was starting to edge her way to the back of the room with the SQ. If you're wondering what Mario was doing around this time, he was cheering for Bowser, hoping that he would kick Mr.L's arrogant ass into next week. Wario and Waluigi took sides; Wario was cheering for L and Waluigi for Bowser. Doopliss and Mimi were sitting ontop of the desks..well Doopliss was hovering. Pauline was like, 'Whatever.' Fawful…uh..I don't know what he was doing.

Daisy didn't like this and she still wanted to yell at L some more.

"TWO MORE HOURS!" the teacher-toad yelled, "TWO MORE HOURS OF DETENTION FOR EVERYONE THAT WAS CHANTING!"

"..but wasn't ;Mr. Mask Guy' over there the one who started it?" said Pauline, who was chewing on another piece of gum.

"Gum. Trash."

"But—"

"As for Mr.L, Princess Daisy, and Bowser, THREE!"

"WHAT?"

"Ooh..that's harsh.."

"But YOU CAN'T! Not all in one day!" pleaded Daisy, "I have a kingdom to look after!"

"Oh. That's a perfect idea. You will not be serving your hours separate. You will serve _all four_ of them TODAY!"

"BUT—"

"I have heard enough lip from you!" Mr. Harper snapped at Daisy, "Mr.L, take a seat next to Princess Daisy or I'll _extend_ it!"

L muttered something like 'Why am I stuck with these guys..?' and sat down next to Daisy who was completely mortified and stood up abruptly.

"CAN I MOVE?"

"I don't like this setup anymore than you do, Princess," said L.

"Do you see an extra seat, Miss Daisy?"

"No—"

"Do I _look_ like a magician to you?"

"No, you don't look like Dimmy, ," laughed Mimi. The teacher glared at her.

"So I don't want to hear any complaints from you or the troublemaker next to you. Got it?"

"I've been called worse," L casually rested his feet up on the desktop.

"Got it?"

"..got it—"

"L, PUT YOUR FEET DOWN!"

This, my friends, was the first ten minutes of this so-called 'punishment'. So far, everyone except a very pissed off Daisy, a very, very pissed off Bowser, and..uh ' Mr. Mask Guy', all now have three hours of detention. The unlucky trio received four in total. But, ass much as Daisy hated the black and green clad dude sitting next to her, she couldn't help but to have some feelings for him.

.

.

.

I never said that they were fuzzy feelings. That would be a spoiler to..oh, nevermind.

Mario felt sorry that both his brother and his brother's friend had to put up with him on a daily basis now that Luigi's bad side somehow escaped from a mirror dimension into theirs. And no, I'm not going to make another story about how that happened. Sorry. But, Mario felt bad…and was mad at L too, but he didn't show his feelings verbally and physically. He kept them to himself.

Unlike Luigi, which was one thing L and him had in common besides the fact that they look alike. A thing that Daisy had in common, talkative…but she would've much preferred to slap, punch, or.y'know. Girl defense stuff. They all wanted to shout about it.

Which is why none of 'em got along.

Dimentio, restless as could be, decided to pull off one of his magic tricks while the teacher sat inattentive with his back to the students and his face glued to the computer screen like your face is right now.

Just kidding..sorta.

Anyhow, Dimmy copied himself to make..another Dimmy. That's right. He copied himself. So, what do you do when you have a twin that looks exactly like you?

You teleport away to some other place besides where you are! That's what!

"Ciao!" Dimentio said as the other 'Dimmy' sat in his seat. Then, he teleported away in an array of boxes much like you see in the games…

I'm breaking the fourth wall here again, aren't I?

But. Of course, Dimentio would be the first one to escape, am I right?

He would also be the first one to fail, you see. When Dimentio teleported..he didn't get far. Infact, he hit the door.

"DEAR GRAMBI!"

The class burst into hysterics.

* * *

**That.**

**That was fun to type. I feel better now ^^**

**-TNFG**


	4. Rubberband

**Heh heh. **

**Lets see here..angst between L and Daisy..Dimmy phailing..almost everyone has to stay there for another few hours…**

**Joy. ^^**

* * *

If you're wondering what exactly happened to Dimentio who broke two rules. One being out of his seat, and two an attempt to escape…

Here you go.

"Oh my Grambi, Dimentio!"

"Oh damn.." the poor jester got up off the floor and rubbed his face. His mask had broken into two pieces on impact.

"Hey, Dimmy! Why don't you take off that mask more often," remarked Mimi as she tried to keep her laughter stifled. Doopliss smirked and Nastasia couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Karma…" the hypnotist said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, slick! Watch where you're going next time, why dontcha?"

"Ooh..that's gotta hurt,"

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful exclaimed while at the same time, hopped onto the desktop and waved his arms around like—

Wait. Did you expect a retarded simile or some metaphor? No. That's Dimentio's job. Sorry, folks.

"SIT YOUR CRAZY A—"

"Thirty minutes added to your detention, Fawful!" Mr. Harper snapped, turning away from his MySpace page that was covered in kitty wallpaper.

Fawful's smile disappeared (gasp!) "But I was just having my dose of the laughter over the failed plan of escaping that belongs to Dimentio!"

"Failed plan of escaping—"

Dimentio had teleported from the front of the class to his original seat, "I honestly don't know what he's talking about. He's delusional, that's all."

"True." L said, backing his partner in crime up.

"Hm. Seems to be the case…NOW STOP LAUGHING!" Everyone calmed down. Fawful slunk back down into his seat.

The teacher went back to his MySpace page that had no views whatsoever. With his back turned, Dimentio promptly made the pieces of his broken mask disappear leaving no trace of the incident.

* * *

After that, thirty minutes passed with the occasional whispered insults between Daisy and L which got on the nerves of Mario. Bowser twiddled his thumbs and Nastasia drummed her fingers on her desk out of boredom. Fawful watched an innocent fly whizz by and the fly started to crawl on the ceiling. In a few minutes, he was mesmerized by the movements of the small bug.

Trust me. This is _very_ interesting.

Mimi flicked a piece of lint back and forth across the desktop, but it fell off. She bent down to pick up the piece of lint, but discovered a rubber band underneath the desk itself. Mimi then instead picked up the rubber band and grinned. Wario saw the shapeshifter's prize. A perfect prank item.

"Pzzt."

Mimi pretended not to hear.

"Pzzt! Hey! Green girl!" Wario whispered.

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, "What?" she mouthed.

"Can I see that?" Wario mouthed back.

Mimi groaned, "Why?"

"Can I have that?" Wario misinterpreted her mouthing.

"Fine…" Mimi rolled her eyes again. She then put the rubber band around her left thumb and her right forefinger, pulling it back. Taking aim, she squinted. Then, she released the band of rubber that meant to go to Wario.

Instead, it whizzed by Wario's head, Dimentio's head, Pauline's head, and hit the teacher in the back of the head to Mimi's horror.

"Dammit," she turned to the side, acting as if she didn't see what happened. Wario looked at Dimentio and shrugged. Dimentio turned to Mimi and snickered.

Mimi had to crack a smile.

"WHO DID THAT?" the blue toad abruptly got out of the computer chair, rubbing the back of his head.

No one dared to answer.

"WELL?"

Everyone looked at eachother's faces, exchanging confused glances. Some amused.

"Alright then," the teacher paced the isles of the classroom, "It looks like I'm going to have to ask everyone individually. I can tell a liar when I see one. I'm an ex-crime scene investigator, if you students never knew."

"Ppft. Yeah, right." L laughed. Daisy snickered.

"WAS IT YOU?" the teacher pointed at L. Obviously hearing his comment that was probably true.

"What? That's preposterous!"

"LIAR!"

". He's telling the truth for once—"

"Be quiet, Miss Daisy! I wasn't talking to you!"

L was shocked that Daisy was backing him up for once, "What was that for?"

"Trying to play nice. Have a problem with that?"

"Okay, then if it wasn't you, Mr.L, then it was Miss Daisy!"

"It wasn't me either!" Daisy said in defense.

"You were probably trying to get back at me for making you have to sit next to him when I could've easily allowed you trade places with someone else!" the teacher said, crossing his stubby arms.

I don't know how to type what Daisy and L's expressions were like, so I'll make an emoticon: -.-;

"Hmph. It seems like I'm not getting anywhere with you two…" Mr. Harper walked to Dimentio's desk.

Dimentio sighed, "No. It wasn't me."

"I never asked if it was you if you did it. GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"I just didn't want to hear you ask me, so I gave you the answer before you could," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Good."

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"IT WAS YOU!"

Mimi mentally facepalmed.

"Well? Did you shoot the rubber band or not?" the teacher went to the shapeshifter's desk.

Mimi played it cool, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Or are you just covering for someone"

Mimi's eyes widened, "I am not covering for Dimentio!" she said, stupidly.

"DIMENTIO! Two more hours of detention for you!"

Dimentio's smile disappeared (gasp!) "But I didn't do it!"

"No! It was Mimi—" Wario started.

"QUIET!"

Dimentio's head hit the desk. Five hours in that dreaded school he had to stay.

"…sorry, Dimmy—"

"Shut up, Mimi."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chappy, everyone :P**

**-TNFG**


	5. Dimentio Has A Plan

**You guys thought I gave up, didn't you? Well…I'm not. Not yet. This chapter is based off of the events in MY detention…which is never normal. Ever.**

**To show you a record of who has what, here's a short note. Daisy, L, and Bowser all have four hours. Doopliss, Mimi, Waluigi, Wario, Nastasia, Pauline, Mario, and the SQ (even though she didn't participate) have three. Dimentio has five (poor Dimmy) and Fawful has 3 ½ hours because of his outburst…did I miss anyone? **

* * *

With most of the students in the classroom having three hours, and the shock of pure karma giving Dimentio five hours, it has been almost fifty minutes into the punishment. Normally, one would get excited and ansy because he or she would only have to sit in the hard desk for a mere ten minutes more until they could breathe in the air of freedom and car exaust outside of the school's doors. Unfortunately, this became just the beginning. After the rubberband incident, no one dared to move a muscle or whisper just incase the teacher showed mercy and allowed them to leave at the usual time. But, those ten minutes passed and the bell rang. Doopliss, the Duplighost, dared moved out of his seat at the ringing and the sound of his bookbag grazed across the floor, keychains and zippers jingling, giving him looks from his peers. The teacher turned at the sound and glared at him.

Doopliss sighed and sat down back in his seat just as Waluigi was about to do the same.

The ringing stopped and soon the clock's hand on the white-brick wall showed 4:17pm. They were supposed to leave the dreaded classroom two minutes ago. Everyone in there were thinking the same thing: 'Fuuuuuu….'

But. How worse can it get, really? I mean, it's not like the teacher can make you spend the night, right? And what about the four that that resided in Castle Bleck? Truly, Count Bleck would get worried about why they haven't returned yet. The only one that would return would be O'Chunks who, surprisingly, doesn't get detentions often and has never had one with . The detention slips did come of short notice, although. And Doopliss who camped out in the Palace of Shadow with the SQ? Well, honestly, she didn't care, but Doopliss wanted out. Waluigi, Wario, and Daisy had homes to go to. Their parents would be suspicious of this as well. Bowser could come home whenever he wanted to, but he obviously didn't want to spend the rest of his day locked up in some muggy classroom. And Fawful?

Well. Cackletta wouldn't be pleased, now would she?

Around this point, just about everyone has lost hope of ever escaping. The door proved to be magic-proof (due to Dimentio's mask being smashed) and any source of entertainment, the teacher would catch it one way or another. Besides, well, looking at a fly crawl along the ceiling.

There was only one method left that no one had dared to try, though. One that you couldn't do in classrooms period.

Notepassing.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and a sheet of paper appeared underneath his desk. A pencil left on the ground, with a dull point, however, was to be useful. To tear the paper and cause noise would be a huge risk and may put him at jeporady of possibly not getting back until nighttime. The teacher had his back turned once more, so Dimentio was able to scribble down a note and pass it to his partner, L.

_So. What's up? –Dim._

Dimentio folded the paper and snapped his fingers once more. It would be more effective than passing along the note to others.

To L's surprise, the note popped with smoke on his desk, complete with the pencil. He looked behind his shoulder to see Dimentio's maskless face, giving him the notion that it was definently from the jester. Daisy looked to her left and rolled her eyes at Mr.L, knowing that it was just another episode. L then grabbed the pencil and opened it, seeing the interrogative sentence that Dimmy scribbled. Beneath the note, he wrote:

_Bored as hell. You have a plan?-L _

L folded the letter, took a look at the teacher, and prepared to pass it along. It was around this point that Dimentio realized that The Green Thunder isn't skilled in magic. Just robotics and green fireballs. So, to put it bluntly, he had to do it the old-fashioned way. The way it usually got people in trouble.

Pass it to the person next to you or behind you.

L looked to his right at the flower princess. She looked back at him and her eyes traced up and down, frowning. As if to say 'Not on your life.'

He put the note and the pencil on her desk anyway.

She sighed and glared at him. Then she passed it to her right to Mario, who looked at her strangely as if to say 'For me?' Daisy cocked her head to the side and then used her finger to point at Dimentio, who has his eyes locked on the note.

Mario slid the note across the floor towards Pauline with the pencil still intact. Pauline bent down and picked it up and looked inside of it and frowned. She scribbled a note underneath L's

_Rlly, u guys? If tht stupid teachr catches u guys, ill b lolin my ass off-P_

Pauline then folded the note, and passed it to Nastasia along with the pencil. She motioned for her to look inside. Nastasia rolled her eyes, and looked inside. Her eyes behind her glasses widened. She's known the duo for their uncanny ability to figure out something. L was known for brains and skill while Dimentio was known for manipulation and magic. They were her only hope.

_I want in on this. I'll promise not to tell the Count when-if we get out of here. I'll just say you guys had to tutor some kid, k? –N_

Nastasia folded the note to a crisp and passed it behind her to Bowser, who only grunted as a response and handed it to Mimi, who happened to be behind him next to Fawful who was next to Dimentio. Mimi looked at the note. She knew who it was immediatey and opened it.

_Ok. So I know Nassy's gonna help u 2 even tho I dont wanna. What do you need? –Mimikins 3_

Mimi then put the note on the floor and with her shoe, pushed it to Dimentio, who was able to snap his fingers again at close proximity to get it back. He opened the note to see a bunch of separate handwritings, along with Nastasia's and Mimi's offers to help.

_Yes. I have a plan in mind. With Nassy's and Mimi's help. You brought your blaster? I saw you pull it out during period five~-Dim._

The cycle repeated itself as L received the note back, with added input from the other three who lived in Castle Bleck and Pauline's comment. He scribbled an answer and passed it to Daisy who took a sneak peek. She also wrote a note of her own

_Usually, I wouldn't be all for this. But what the hell, you have any ideas for Nassy and Mimi, because I actually have a few. L, I can't believe you brought that dammed thing!-Sarasa_

The note reached Dimentio once more.

_U guys r serius?-P_

_L brought that? Oh geez..-N_

_I have an idea. Hold the teacher at gunpoint and the rest of you break out XD-Mimikins_

Dimentio chuckled at Mimi's suggestion. A small plan was indeed forming in his mind. Doopliss looked at Dimentio who had a grin on his face.

"You have a plan, don't you slick?"

"Oh yes. Very much so…~"

* * *

**Heh heh heh…**

**-TNFG**


	6. Failure?

**So. Writer's Block mysteriously went away…like quickly…probably because I was just thinking over the last detention I had with a teacher named Ms. Sneed [Bwahaha! I spilled your god-forsaken name all across the internet! }83] Soo..uh. Yeah. Enjoy? Pwease? D: **

* * *

Dimentio smiled to himself as he finalized his plan. Scribbling down the last few ideas, he snapped his fingers once more, making copies of the plan itself. Each one going to Daisy, Mimi, L, Nastasia, Doopliss who decided to go ahead and go on with whatever plot he so cleverly came up with, Fawful (who wasn't paying attention until then) and the Wario brothers. Knowing the jester, it wasn't going to be through force in which the unlucky students were going to escape, but through manipulation; his specialty. But if things went wrong, at least he had a back-up plan..involving Mr.L's blaster. Pauline had no interest in what he was doing, but Mario couldn't help but notice the smirk developing on his younger brother's counterpart's face. Daisy eyed the paper with doubt, but then smiled. This was a _huge _risk, but she had nothing to lose. It was stupid enough to work.

"What's that?" Mario whispered to the flower princess as she tucked the paper within her bag.

"You'll see." she winked and then looked behind her at Mimi, who was desperately trying to keep herself from squealing at the thought.

The teacher, while this was all happening, was not even paying attention to the students. Of course he was checking his Facebook that he had along with his MySpace. To his utter disappointment, however, no one seemed to be writing on his wall. The only person that did…was his mother.

Like the students wouldn't snicker at Mr. Harper's groan, "I thought I said QUIET!" He signed out of his page and turned off the computer as well with a _click_. "I guess now I have to read a book, now don't I? Since I have a room full of nosy students who can't seem to keep out of other's business!" he growled. His tone filled with seriousness; an attempt to strike fear into the hearts and minds of the teens.

"Yep. Guess you have to," L said nonchalantly. This gained a room full of laughter, except from the teacher.

"Not yet, slick!" shouted Doopliss. Dimentio then chuckled under his breath. Mario looked at Daisy, dumbfounded that she was actually smiling about it. Didn't she hate him?

Mr. Harper then angrily grabbed a Twilight book from the shelf. (A/N: Boooo..Twilight sucks -*shot*)

* * *

Thirty minutes afterwards which would mark the time to 4:47pm in the afternoon, there were some slight disruptions causing the teacher to look up from his book, frown, and look back. It was Fawful's turn now to go ahead and speak up, as directed by Dimentio.

"Ahem."

The teacher grunted as a response.

"Ahem!"

The teacher looked up and glared, "What do you need, Fawful?"

Fawful choose his words carefully, "Fawful was just having the thought that goodness of behavioring, we will be let out of this room of class and stuffiness." He proposed, "Is this being truth?"

Snickers once again passed through the room like a virus.

"Well, what do you suppose the answer is, hm?" the teacher folded the page in his book and closed it, awaiting his answer with the feeling that he would outsmart one of the youngest in the group.

It was silent, "Then leaving Fawful will being?"

The class then filled with laughter again as Fawful triumphantly grabbed his book bag and got out from his seat.

"I HAVE RELIEF AND JOY!" he shouted and jumped, almost making his glasses fall from his beanish face. He chortled and started walking to the door.

The teacher beat him to it, "**Fawful, sit back in your chosen seat before I call the principal!"**

Fawful looked at him, "I have confusion. Is not the principal of the school made of fungus gone?"

Everyone looked at Mr. Harper Isn't there a time limit?

"**I'm the one able to ask questions, now **_**SIT BACK DOWN!"**_

"I HAVE SADNESS!" the beanish kid solemnly turned around and back to his seat, turning to the jester and smiling slightly. Dimentio urged Fawful to say more, "Fawful will have the pleasure of calling his mistress Cackletta on you, teacher of nastiness that is like as a moldy sandwich with no mustard of doom!"

The teacher's eye twitched.

* * *

"And in three…two…one…" Dimentio uttered under his breath as he watched Mimi doze off. In the directions that he sent her, he said specifically to look at the clock placed on the wall in the front ever-so-mockingly. For what reasons, she had no clue whatsoever. Having to live with the girl, he acquired some of her weaknesses: Hot boys, chocolate, the color pink.

And staring at a ticking clock.

_Zzzzzzz…_

Nastasia looked behind her at the sleeping shapeshifter and muttered. "What in the worlds is _this _going to do?"

Bowser looked behind him as well and wondered if he should do the same thing. The teacher wasn't taking notice—

**Cough.**

Well, now.

"Mr. Harper?"

The teacher grunted.

"Mr. Harper?" the bandit persisted again, trying to get his attention.

The toad scoffed and ignored him.

"HEY! GREENIE'S TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Wario shouted, making the teacher in this pathetic story named 'Mr. Harper' after one of the worst teachers to have detention in an alternate dimension we are all so familiar with jump.

"…What do you need, Mr. L?"

"Yeah. The girl in the back is sleeping." He said, bluntly.

"….."

"Well?" he crossed his arms, "You picked other stupid reasons to give us more hours, what about this one?" L said, boldly, gaining appeal (to his pleasure) from Daisy as Mario started to catch onto what Dimentio's plans were.

"Exactly, if Mimi's sleeping, does that mean I can too?" Waluigi piped in, "AWESOME!"

"String-bean, this is the first time I have to agree with you," Bowser noted.

Mimi stirred a bit.

The teacher couldn't believe that they were voicing their own opinions..why? I dunno.

"And since when can a teacher make us stay after school until six somethin' at night?" asked Doopliss.

The teacher tried to keep his position, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have the authority to, now Miss Mimi-!"

" Shouldn't we be able to separate our times for detention? Because, um, I find this unreasonable, just saying, and some spending almost half of the night here," said Nastasia, pushing up her glasses.

Daisy kept herself from saying something she'd regret while Pauline decided to join in, although she had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, that's, like, totally unfair—"

Her comment sparked a ton of side-bar conversations, turning the classroom into a debate room.

"**QUIET ALL OF YOU!" **Mr. Harper spat, causing a silence to ring through.

"..mm, wha..?" Mimi was just waking up now.

"Now, I want it _absolutely SILENT _until detention is over."

"Oh, and another thing," Pauline started, cutting him off, "If my name wasn't called for serving more hours, do I have to stay?"

Mr. Harper glared at her.

* * *

After about another thirty minutes or so, the teacher, thankfully, decided to get out of the room to supposedly 'grab a coffee'. In which everyone knew, it was just a potty break.

"Alright. New plan."

"Plan B?"

"Precisely."

You see, the original plan was to try and convince the teacher to let the students go, lest they continue to annoy him and ask questions.

That..obviously didn't work as effectively as Dimentio hoped.

"I dunno, Dim. It isn't exactly accurate..and I need to fix the settings—"

"Nonsense, L, your inventions work at least half of the time."

"Ughh..what do we do now?" whined Mimi as her head hit the desk.

"Nice going, you made the teacher pissed. A Cragon can do that."

"Just..give it back as soon as you're done," L huffed.

"Is it loaded?"

"Ppft. Who the hell uses _bullets _anymore."

Dimentio's eyes widen, "No! We aren't going to—actually..yes. That would do nicely.."

L unwillingly handed over the green lazer over to his partner, and the jester studied it closely, amazed with the utter skill put into crafting it.

"Hey! Guy with the dress!" Bowser shouted across the room.

"…for the last time: It is a **poncho—**"

"What are you planning to do with that thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know-"

"TALKING WASN'T A PART OF THE INSTRUCTIONS HE GAVE US. HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE."

"Aw, shaddap, Waluigi!"

" I ain't trying to stay here until no damn five somethin'! I gotta go see Mona—"

The door opened and the teacher came back strolling in with a newspaper. He then sat down at the desk and pulled out the Twilight book.

A minute passed.

Another minute.

Five minutes later-

"DO IT ALREADY!"

**PZZZZZZZT**

The toad's head fell, his eyes still wide open, the glasses fell from his face and hit the desk. The green beam hit him directly as Dimentio pulled the trigger, not knowing what was supposed to happen. Everyone fell silent, except for Fawful who screamed, afterwards…and then-

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON 'STUN'!"

"Well. Ah ha ha. Thanks for telling me that wonderful information. As you may well know it _was _on—"

Dimentio examined the lazer gun again, its simple, but effective design not giving away much, showing the trigger, the juice in which the gun itself was powered, and three settings: 'Freeze', 'Stun', and 'Kill'.

"….AW FUCK."

* * *

**I needed the teacher to die somehow in a stupid and anti-climatic way :P**

**Way to go, Dimmy.**

**-TNFG**


	7. Hey, Look! More Problems!

**A/N: I've noticed I've been making Doopliss sound, err, 'ghetto' … I dunno, but for some reason in my head he sounds like a black guy to me. And I can say that because I'm black. 8D  
And I've been sorta 'neglecting' the Shadow Queen. Let's say she's that one emo-chic that sits in the back all day and doesn't say anything but has that creepy 'Mess with me, and I will kill you' look on her face. I'm imagining her as a copy of Vivian, but with the crown and the hair, minus the hat and peppy attitude. And she sparkles. Sparkle-Sparkle! :P **

* * *

Dimentio dropped the F-bomb as the other students looked on with disbelief written all over their faces. The sight of their motionless teacher caused the students to get up from the bland desks that the room was filled with to see if it was the truth or not. All they saw before was a bright green beam and a spark. Then the sound of the toad's head hitting the desk, mouth agape. Fawful had yelped and Bowser's eyes widened, then turned to the duo arguing over what setting the blaster was on in the first place. Even though we all know that the setting was on 'Kill' instead of 'Stun' in the first place. Wait, why was the setting on the death mark in the first place?….Oh yeah. Because he is-

"MR. L? WHAT THE UNDERWHERE DID YOU JUST DO?" Nastasia shrieked.

"ASK DIMENTIO!" He retorted in defense. L did _nothing! __**NOTHING! **_

"L, you never said that there were settings in the first place!" Dimentio shouted back.

"Dimentio…" began Mimi, "YOU JUST MURDERED THE TEACHER!"

"Actually, it's manslaughter…well toadslaughter in this case," L corrected the shapeshifter.

"Well. WHO CARES?"

Mario stood up and then went over to check the teacher's pulse. "Yeah…its toadslaughter."

"Oh, dear grambi! What do we do now?" Mimi yelped, "We're now suspects and—ooh! I hope this classroom doesn't have cameras!"

Fawful looked around, "It doesn't!"

"Well, Imma tell you what we do now, slick!" Doopliss started, "PARTAY!" the duplighost bolted towards the door with his book bag slung over and triumphantly pulled the door handle.

It wouldn't budge.

"What the fu..?"

"OUTTA THE WAY, FREAK-SHEET!" Bowser roared as he stomped over to pull the door open.

"Uuh…guys?"

"Ungh! I got it! I got it!" he kept tugging on the door.

"Bowser..uhh.."

"Just wait a second!" Bowser kept pulling and twisting the door handle while the remaining thirteen stood and gawked. The door wasn't budging. Even for Bowser's fat ass. Besides the problem that their only chance of freedom was through that door, a dead body was in the classroom. It was like a weird, twisted, comedy movie. Without the comedy. The door wouldn't give way. And that was the only exit. Who the freak came up with _that _brilliant idea? No windows? No alternate route? C'mon, whoever built that school was a dumbass. In fact, that's what one of them said.

"Whoever built this school was a dumbass!" Mr. L noted as he took another look around the white and beige room filled with those stupid Garfield posters with those corny jokes attached to them, "What if this place was on fire?"

"Then this hellhole would burn down and we'd be free!" Wario shouted. L facepalmed.

"We'd be burned alive, ignoramus."

"The hell is that?"

L ignored him. Ignoramuses are meant to be ignored in the first place, anyway.

"K," Nastasia started pacing the room, "We have a, uh, dead teacher in the room and, uuh..no place to put it."

"More like _hide,_ slick!" Doopliss remarked, "We need-ta _hide _him! Forget tryin' ta-_put him_ somewhere!"

"Same thing, sheet-freak." Pauline snorted as Mario rolled his eyes.

"I think what he means is **we need to put him somewhere in hiding!" **Waluigi spat.

Within the room, there was the usual. The bookshelf that lined the side of the room, the two main desks in the front. One with the computer and the other filled with pencils, pens, and any other necessity that a teacher needed. A medium-sized, wooden, portable supply closet was placed in the near back of the classroom in a corner. When you opened it, it was divided in the middle, vertically. One side was filled with shelves that stocked even more supplies such as scissors, protractors, calculators, and..y'know. Stupid math materials. On the other side, absolutely nothing besides a coat hanger. Why the heck you need a coat hanger in there, I dunno. Shouldn't there be different brands of supply closets? Like one is for school and the other for homeless people that need to put their stuff in? Oh, damn. Offtopic. But, anyways..

"..what about in there?" suggested Mimi, pointing at the supply closet.

"…THAT'S PERFECT." Wario shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mario sighed.

Wario was not kidding. He went behind Mr. Harper's body and rolled the chair out. Attempting (and successfully) pulled him off and carried him. "SOMEBODY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" the older Wario brother shouted over his shoulder.

Fawful scrunched up his nose and did so. After a warming up of 'One..Two..Three!' Wario threw the body into the supply closet, and slammed the door shut.

"One problem solved!"

Daisy scoffed, "Not quite, Wario. We still have evidence here!"

"Well, excuuuse me, princess-"

"**DO NOT CALL ME A PRINCESS!" **

Wario whimpered.

"Well, somebody has a temper…" Pauline said, cocking one head to the side.

If looks could kill, the flower princess would've committed first-degree murder. Thrice.

Dimentio pondered, "Well, we could demolish it. Wipe it from existence…aha! Erase the body itself along with the closet from existence!...Much like all worlds when it is time for me to make a new one…ah ha ha~"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Everyone took a step away from the jester at this.

"So…who's gonna destroy this thing?" Mimi asked, giving a backwards point at the closet

"….YO! TUBBY! DRAGON! KOOPA SPIKY TURTLE THING!" Doopliss shouted.

Bowser turned away from the door he was trying so terribly hard to open, **"What?"**

"It's quite simple. We need you to burn the body."

"….."

"You breathe fire, right?" Dimentio interrogated.

"Hell yes I do!"

"Isn't there _another _way we can—"

"No there isn't, hero!" Waluigi shouted, cutting off Mario's interrogative sentence that he _rarely _asks in _any game. _

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Daisy started as Bowser lumbered over and got into position to cremate the teacher, "Shouldn't we say a few words? Before, we..y'know.."

"Yeah, we should,_ Princess_" the bandit emphasized the last word, making Daisy's blood boil "….. **BURN IN HELL!" **L shouted triumphantly as shouting rang through the room in rejoice!

The orange-clad girl was about to end The Green Thunder's game, but Mario held her back, "Just let it go, he's still messing with you." The older Mario Brother tried to calm her down, "What would Luigi say?"

"That's the thing: _**He pisses me off because he looks so much like him!" **_Daisy spat, glaring at him.

….Okay. Before I end up making another Daisy secretly likes Mr. L story out of this, let's go back to the bonfire. ****Author laughs nervously****

Bowser opened his mouth and breathed orange and red flames that set the closet ablaze. The twelve others stood back and shielded their eyes whereas Doopliss pulled out a pair of super badass shades and put them on.

Oh, this will be a new one_. 'Overgrown Turtle Cremates_ _Detention Teacher in Supply Closet' _

Anyways, Mario gasped (Because he's a 'hero' or somethin' like that) and was about to tell Bowser to stop making a story worthy to be on the news or a crime show, Pauline complained about the smoke going into her hair, Fawful was doing his usual "I HAVE CHORTLES" thing, and L tried wrapping one arm around Daisy's shoulder until she pulled a Crystal Fist warning him. It would've been a nice romantic show with the fire and all… since L wasn't the real one with fury in the first place..but. Y'know. The feeling has to be mutual and ANYWAAAYS-

The power shut down simultaneously. The only light in the room now was from the fire.

"….Oh dear grambi."

"I was wondering when the school was gonna shut down in the first place!"

"What time is it now..?"

Waluigi checked his watch, "Um. Nine o-nine."

"_**WHAT?" **_

"…dumbass, your watch is on backwards!" Wario pimp-slapped his brother upside the head.

"So. It's six o-six?"

"I have homesickness.."

Bowser then turned away from the remains supply closet, "I think he's cooked."

"Ew." Pauline grimaced when she got a closer look at the teacher's remains. Bits of bone were still present and the only thing fleshly there was the blue mushroom cap.

Wait. _That wasn't flesh!_

"….that was a hat?"

Awkward Silence Ensued.

* * *

…..

When the fire died down and the only thing that was left were ashes and pieces of metal, the only thing that the students of Mushroom High and candidates of Detention Hall could do was stand around in a circle, wondering what to do next. With the electricity gone and apparently all of the staff gone, the only thing they could do was try at the door again.

And then the reality set in that the door was locked from the outside. Which was stupid.

And the fact that all thirteen or fourteen of them were looking to be spending the night inside of the school.

Lets hope they don't kill eachother.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. This story ain't over yet! 8D So how did this come from sitting in detention to murdering and cremating the teacher and a sleepover? I dunno, I was bored…**

**-TNFG**


	8. Attempting is just Useless

**A/N: **Excuse me, I'm just getting my creative juices flowing to write a random-fic for another contest—ignore that. But. Yesh! Chapter Eight! Maaybee two more chapters to close this thing off and complete this story. Funny. The second story I make is the one I finish first..

But here's an honest question…why do you like this? D:

* * *

x.x.x.x

"We ain't sleepin' inside of this damn school, slick! Calm down, will ya? !"

Poor Nassy.

After hearing the ultimate possibility of having to spend the night inside of that dreaded detention hall room, Nastasia started to hyperventilate. Doopliss, standing a few feet behind the blue girl, tried talking to her. Pauline merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the small group that formed on the other side of the room, apparently discussing the situation.

Thanks to Fawful's headgear (which he stowed away against the rules in his backpack) there was a source of light. The contraption actually had headlights on all four sides of it.

_Highly _convenient if you ask me.

The invention, seemingly illuminating the dark room, attracted five of the students there: Mario, L, Bowser, Dimentio (who still was mask-less), and Fawful himself. The red-clad hero was a bit uneasy..being in a circle of oh so notorious villains and all. But, why would he give a crap? They were on the brink of being enclosed in that room for, like, ten more hours until that school opened again! With that reasoning in mind, Mario kept his cool, waiting for inspiration on how to escape.

Besides that group of baddies (and that other guy), Mimi was sitting on top of the ex-teacher's desk, swinging her legs back and forth, and toying with her hair. Waluigi was trying to make a sly move on the Shadow Queen (weird), and the rest; Wario, Princess Daisy, Pauline, Doopliss, and Nastasia, were dispersed around the still glowing pieces of wood and shroomish. Some were sitting on the desks, others standing or on the floor.

"B-but—ooh! The Count is going to be soooo worried and upset when-if we get back tonight!" Nastasia continued to whine.

"…_**SOMEONE HELP THIS WOMAN." **_The duplighost yelled, walking away from her and facepalming at the same time.

"…not me."

"Nada."

"Enope."

Doopliss then sat on a desk with his ultra-cool shades on.

"Man, Marylin and Beldam..and that Vivian chic I have to put up with..damn." Wario heard Doopliss muse to himself.

"That purple gal that looks like the SQ?" Wario scratched his head, remembering the Shadow Sirens three.

"Mmhm. Those sisters could get us outta here." Doopliss shrugged.

"Well, look. The Sirens aren't here, so we need another plan!" Daisy snapped, walking over to Wario and Doopliss.

Both scoffed and ignored her, making her steam even more. Wario looked across the room to see Waluigi and Shadow Queen standing next to each other.

"..so. Uh. Toots…you come here often?" Waluigi asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We're locked in detention." She said dully, barely lifting her head or paying him attention, "No, I do not come here frequently."

"..I see."

Wario snickered at his brother's ultimate failure.

* * *

..Meanwhile in the Circle of _**DARKNESS.**_

"Fatso, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard _ever!" _

"Hah. Hypocrite."

"Shut up, anti-greenie!"

"We are not having the progressing…" Fawful said within the bickering.

"Well…his idea was stupider than mine!" Bowser battled, pointing at Mario who merely gave a suggestion about asking the others with different abilities to help out. Such as Mimi or the Shadow Queen—wait. I guess that was the stupid part of it. Oh well. I noticed it. Bowser probably didn't because instead of brain, he has brawn. And all brawny antagonists are usually stupid. Or Ignorant. Or highly egoistic. Depends on who, though.

Bowser's idea was to blow the school up. Now, which one do you think is the most insanely illogical of both?

"Takes one to know one."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE." Bowser roared, shakinga clawed fist.

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" L retorted.

Mario had to try and contain his sanity within that circle by simply facepalming. Seriously. Even though he technically started the argument. The incredibly. Stupid. Argument.

"Mr. L, contain yourself, will you?" Dimentio sighed, deeply regret—oh snap! I just almost made the demonic jester OOC!** **Author flees to the hills with the Sound of AAAH!****

Well. Dimentio was irritated. Let's just say that.

Bowser and L flashed a glare at each before dropping the subject of who made the most sense—nah, I kid. The one with the last insult is the best insult, obviously. Mario just knew that this wasn't going to end until one of them got the last word in it all.

Yeaaa..that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"Well, that crap is coming from someone that's just a twin of wimpy-greenie!" Bowser said, smirking a little. Wouldn't anyone hate being compared to someone? Especially someone as awesome but always perceived as weak and useless as Luigi. Nintendo doesn't love him. How sad.

"_**HEY!"**_

Mario didn't know whether to hurt the overgrown koopa or to see the results of Bowser using Luigi as an insult to the evil-counterpart. But he, nor Dimentio, could believe the situation that they were stuck in. They just freaking toadslaughtered a _teacher. _They're stuck in the school and there's no way to escape that they can figure out. And the two most seemingly badass people on the face of the planet that could do a lot are fighting over-wait. What were they fighting over again? But the argument kept going on and on and on…

No sane person could take this.

"_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **_

Everyone in that room shut their traps.

Mario just cursed them out. _Oooohh…_

"…burnt your toast!" Mimi remarked.

"AND IT'S CRISPY!" Doopliss said, as tradition required after hearing the guy-in-red tell off Bowser and L.

Mario huffed as the faces of both the turtle and the robot-lover showed signs of not making sense of the situation! Gasp! "Listen. I know pretty much everyone here are enemies! But can we get through a damn day without trying to rip each other's heads off? Look, we're TRAPPED in a SCHOOL!"

Pauline and Daisy looked over to where Mario was starting to preach to his peers.

"I know we pretty much hate everyone's guts! Especially you, Shadow Queen!" Mario pointed at the SQ, who merely rolled her eyes (that were covered partially by her purple hair). To give even more emphasis, he stood on top of a chair near where the discombobulated circle of five stood. Fawful picked up his headgear from the ground, moving the light around.

"Hey, can't that thing attach to the ceiling?" Waluigi whispered.

"Anyways, if we..I don't know! Put aside our differences," Mario said, looking over at Wario and Waluigi, "Our plans for world domination," he looked at Bowser, Dimentio, and the Shadow Queen

"Have the minions work together," Mario continued, looking at Doopliss, Nastasia, and Mimi, "And, I don't know; **Stop picking fights and trying to make moves on the girl my brother likes-"**

"Luigi likes Daisy?"

"NOT THE POINT." The hero snapped as he looked over to see Daisy's face, a mixture of happiness and relief, "And... I don't know what's wrong with you, Pauline."

Pauline snapped her gum.

Mr. L frowned. So did Waluigi.

Everyone else merely looked at the student-preacher.

"But, what I'm trying to say is..we can combine our abilities! And possibly get out of here before we're killed by whoever the heck is watching us!" Mario concluded.

"…I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU, MAR!" Daisy yelled, fistpumping.

"We can achieve our goal if we work together! **NOW WHO'S WITH ME?"**

You know? This is usually the part in the story where everyone starts chanting Mario's name in unison. And everyone starts clapping and stuff. In the backround, there's some sort of rock music from some band. Like, I dunno, Three Days Grace? Playing Riot or something like that? And then there's this _huuuge _montage of people working together and stuff in that dark room. And people sharing _good ideas! _

But this is my stupid and pointlessly insane story and that shall not happen.

Instead, there was this awkward silence. A really. Long. Awkward silence.

"…yup. We're screwed." Nastasia facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, much? D:

If you don't get the 'burnt your toast!' part..then..I don't know what I should do to explain it. :P

-TNFG


	9. Lightbulb Over Head Moment! Yay!

**A/N: **Chaptah Nine, Suckaz! :D

…fine, I won't put these guys into a pickle anymore…geez…so, I can, like finish this story already. X3

* * *

x.x.x.x

I honestly think this is the way 2012 would be. So much freaking commotion that just about everyone loses his or her senses and forgets the true mission at hand. Which is..well..getting out of that school before they get into even deeper trouble than they are already.

So why did everyone reject Mario's cliché plan?

..because it was cliché. And just about everyone in there was either against him or distracted. Typical villains, villainesses, harassed princesses and stupid sluts.

"_**HEY!"**_ Pauline shouted at the author, breaking the fourth wall and shaking one fist at the sky.

Alright, on with the story. And get this thing over with, gosh.

Anyways, Mario totally lost hope of ever getting out of the classroom considering of which the people he was surrounded with. I mean, he had a _really _good plan in mind! Like, getting Mimi to shape-shift into something useful..like..a Bullet Bill. Or even a Banzai Bill. Or even Brobot! Oh, the possibilities! But, no one likes Mario anyway. Weird, like in the Mario section on a site called FF, you don't see that many stories about the red guy anymore. And plotlines with him include him being a no-good backstabber to Luigi when that's totally not true. So stop making Mario look like the freaking bad guy, dammit. If there were no Mario, there would be no Luigi. And Luigi's awesome. We need him most of all! Mr. L needs him too! Even though he clearly despises him, duh!

Princess Daisy epicly facepalmed when the others rejected Mario's plan that would've totally got them out of there. "God, I'm surrounded by _idiots."_

"I know, right?" Pauline smacked her gum again, "I mean, like, I'm pretty sure that, like, Mario would have _something to get us _out of here."

Daisy glared at Pauline. Because she was part of the population of 'idiots' she was surrounded with.

Considering of which these guys were trying to get out..they choose the best thing that solves everything!

Violence! _**BWAHAHAHA-**_

..wait, wut?

"So…going back to my plan of blowing up the school-"

"…for the last time, Wario, **we don't have any explosives! And we'd all die!" **

"Oh, shut up, L, you use explosives all the time," Wario scoffed as L facepalmed epically. Because, honestly, he needs to stop being so damn smart and non-OOC in a parody such as this one. But, wait a minute. None of these characters are OOC…_yet._

Bowser gave up on beating the crap out of someone, so he decided to sit in the corner with his iPod listening to..Three Days Grace! Yeah! 'Cause that band is awesome enough to be included in this! Also, Bowser's logic was _'Well, everyone here except me is a dumbass and without my help, we're stuck here. Every koopa for himself, bleh.'_

Mimi thought about something-"Wait, Wally, don't you have your cellphone?"

Waluigi thought for a second, "Yeah, why-"

"_**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**_

Mimi made the most smarticle realization in the history of smarticle realizations. And so did the authoress! Waluigi still had his purple cellphone that played Carmelldansen.

"…Ooh, I get it now!" Waluigi realized five minutes later.

"_**CALL SOMEONE, DAMMIT."**_

Waluigi eyetwitched at Mimi who's face turned from green to red in a fraction of a second. The mention of the purple-clad student having a cellphone started a revolution!

A revolution of fighting over who he should call first since his phone ran on minutes and he only had ten.

Shit.

"CALL THE COUNT!" The three minions shouted in unison.

"No, have the calling of my mistress, Cackletta!"

"Send a message to the Sarasi Army!"

"_**CALL LUIGI!" **_Mario fistpounded on the desk as L rolled his eyes. I mean. C'mon, why Luigi? *authoress :P's*

"_**GET KAMMY OR KAMEK!"**_

"Yo, contact the Shadow Sirens!" Doopliss suggested, "They could inform everyone! They're like the fastest texters in the friggn' worlds!"

Everyone looked at Doopliss.

"…I'm serious, guys." The duplighost shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace of Shadows..

"God, it's so boring here!" Beldam exclaimed, sipping on coke product, "And where is freak-in-the-sheet?"

The Shadow Sirens Three were just lounging around in the living room somewhere inside of the palace, bored out of their skulls. You remember the drill. Marylin's the fat one, Beldam's the ugly one, and Vivian's just there being awesome. Yeah.

"And the SQ?" Marylin realized, scratching her head.

"They possibly went shopping after school! :D" Vivian suggested.

The other sisters looked at her and facepalmed.

"…wat? D:"

"See? _This _is why she replaced you." Beldam sighed.

"I thought it was because I helped Mario that one time-"

"_**JUST SHUT UP, VIVIAN."**_

"T~T"

Marylin's phone suddenly buzzed, "Hey, I got a text from Freak-Sheet!"

Vivian and Beldam then hopped off of the couch and got a look at the middle sister's phone.

"..Oh noes! Everyone's trapped in the school and junk!" Vivian gasped in horror, "What shall we do, sisters?"

Marylin and Beldam already started heading out of the door.

"Ooh! A guessing game! Um, we text everyone's guardians and family? We run into the school with Luigi's evil twin's machine? _**OOH! I KNOW! WE MAKE FUNNEL CAKES WHILE DOING BOTH**_! :D"

The other two didn't respond to their naïve little sister as they continued walking out of the door and into the streets of Rogueport if I remember the game correctly.

"That's not it? Umm..we make a backstory to why the teacher was murdered and cremated? Oh! We could get Bowser's friends to possibly run into the school as well, we could tell Mimi the Shapeshifter to turn into a Banzai Bill, or we could even tell Doopliss to turn into a Banzai Bill! Then they'll both be Banzai Bills! Banzai Bills are so much better than Bullet Bills because they're bigger and faster! But that doesn't mean to discriminate Bullet Bills because they're small. They are almost as enjoyable as Banzai Bills, so in a sense, they're practically the same! But do you know what's even _better _than Banzai Bills? Someone eating a Mega-Shroom! Mega-Shrooms make people, like, _extra big _and maybe Mario could eat one, so he could be even _biiiiggeeeer…_that'd be cool, right? Right Marylin and Beldam? Or maybe I could try to find another Superbobomb? To blow the school up? That'd also be cool, right? Right?_"_

Marylin and Beldam sighed as they started texting everyone's guardians and friends (except for Mario, they noted), and picking up some items.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"They should be starting right..now!"

"What exactly did you tell them?" Pauline asked Doopliss

"Oh, to contact Count Bleck, Cackletta, Kammy and Kamek, The Sarasi Army, Luigi for some dumbass reason, and to get Mr. L's Brobot to ram it into the school."

"You _**WHAT? !" **_L exclaimed, glaring at the duplighost with Waluigi's phone in his..hand?

"…I told them to get your Brobot to ram it into the school-oh you're mad aren't you?" Doopliss realized at the wrong second.

".._ANYWAYS_… We have a way out. All we need to do now is try **not to murder each other,**" Mario concluded, "And be patient!"

Daisy's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm the least patient person on the face of the dimensions, you know that." She muttered under her breath, sitting down at a desk.

"Oh, like, who the heck cares, flower girl," Pauline smacked her gum again.

Everyone wished they had a Superbobomb. To blow her up. I mean _everyone. _

"As we wait, I would like to establish a few rules," Dimentio took center-stage, "Absolutely _no fighting _unless there is a good reason to and there is money involved."

Wario piped-up at the mention of 'fighting' and 'money'

"Also, no touching of inappropriate areas in the dark unless it is mutual. We don't need another back-story to this tale."

A few people snickered as Daisy blushed after looking over at L.

"Rule number three; if you find an escape route before the Shadow Sirens arrive here, you are _indeed _not obligated to tell others."

Bowser stifled a laugh.

"Rule number four; Enemies are your enemies. Not food. Unless they can turn into food, that's an exception." Dimentio continued, "And rule number five; The only person that can be scary as hell without talking is The Shadow Queen. Feel free to add onto these rules," the jester bowed as some others snorted and let out a chuckle or two.

"Six; Everyone is obligated to add a rule to Dimentio's List of Rules." Mimi smiled.

"Seven; Except people who don't want to." Nastasia pulled out her Shakespeare book again.

Wario pulled up a desk, "Eight; We don't like assholes around here. Meaning Anti-Greenie, but everyone knew that, soooo…"

* * *

TIME LASPE!

"Rule Number 256….crap, I'm out of ideas." Mario put a hand to his chin. Considering of which Wario got his ass kicked because L had a reason, and numerous rules against mentions of abominations such as Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black, a _lot _of time passed by.

_So much time, _that it was actually ten o'clock p.m by the time they reached the number 256. References again. Yay.

"What about Rule Number 256 be if those Shadow Sirens don't come in the next three seconds, I have the right to murder someone!" Bowser huffed.

"Having the right to give someone the murdering?" Fawful pondered.

In the next three seconds, the floor started to shake.

"…earthquake, hm?" The SQ mused for the first time in two chapters.

"_**LET'S HOPE THE EARTHQUAKE SHAKES THE SCHOOL DOWN!"**_

"The end of the worlds?"

"No, because we would have idiots predicting it and they would turn out to be right. Which would then truly signify the end of all worlds," Nastasia concluded, barely looking from her book.

"I agree with Nassy Over Nine-Thousand Percent-"

"Wait…that's no earthquake!" Mario realized.

Dimentio's eyes widened, "….._**EVERYBODY HIT THE FLOOR!"**_

Just when everyone ducked and covered, an enormous missile rammed through the brick wall and exploded, creating debris everywhere. And there was a crapload of screaming. And dramatic music!

Then, the smoke cleared.

"…**.BROBOT? !"**

"_**THE SHADOW SIRENS? !"**_

The Shadow Sirens crawled out of the machine and onto the ground.

"See, I _told you _the missile would work better.."

* * *

**A/N: **:D *smacked because she said she'd update this right after Déjà vu, but she didn't* I hope I didn't make Vivian TOO OOC. :P

-TNFG


End file.
